fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Change of Family
---- Ven struggle his way through the woods, having an injured hip and needed treatment. He stumbled upon a tree, nearby is a large building with a strange figure roaming the rooftops. He lay down against the tree, having lost hope and couldn't walk anymore. Lylia, who's house lies on the outer rim of the complex known as the Inari Family home, stirs from her peaceful evening reading a book as she hears rustling on the other side of her wall. Curious as to what it could be, she puts on a coat and walks out in to the cold brisk air of the night. She looks out into the dimly lit street on the other side of the exterior wall and notices a shadowy figure resting against the tree. Daemon quickly jumps to her side and urges her to go back inside, as it is not safe out for her to be wandering in the streets. Lylia calmly waves off his worries and tells Daemon to continue his patrol, as she will be fine on her own. Cautiously she approaches the figure against the tree, as she sees that it is a man, no, a boy who was on the brink of exhaustion. "Hello there, what is your name? Are you hurt?" Her soft voice carried gently on the breeze of the moonlight evening. Ven shifted his glance to the approaching lady, her voice reaching out to him, giving a bit of hope. "I'm Vennillion Doomkaiser.. I'm fine." Although the lady seemed nice, Ven didn't want to cause any trouble for the lady so he lied and waited to see how she responds. As she got closer she could better gauge his appearance and saw that the boy was lying through his teeth. His body showed signs of great exhaustion and bruising. Her eyes grew wide as she finally noticed the deep crimson color seeping from his clothes on his lower right hip, showing that he had obviously been in a major fight. "You are obviously not fine! Oh dear, let's get you inside and at least let me clean up your wounds. Do you have family near here that I can call? A boy like you shouldn't be out on the streets this late, your mother must be worried sick." Lylia said as she got close to Vennillion and tried to help him up. It seems as if her maternal instincts kicked in, for although she had no children of her own, she know in her bones that a child in pain was something she would never ignore. "My name is Lylia Inari, I live at this complex here. Please let me help you, if that's alright?" "I'm not returning to my family, not after they did this to me.." Ven sounded serious, he didn't want to return to the Doomkaiser, knowing that they will just kill him if he did. When the woman offered help, he couldn't lie anymore, not to someone who cares for his well being. "Please take care of me, Miss Inari." He had a warm smile on his face, showing his appreciation for Lylia as he was carried back to the building. Bringing him inside her humble home, she sets Ven in a chair and tells him to wait while she goes and gets her medical supplies. "You are saying your family did this to you? Well that is no family in my eyes. A family is meant to protect and nurture, showing nothing but compassion and kindness to its members...I suppose not all people feel that." She says quietly as she pulls out a strips of gauze. Lifting up the shirt gently she sees that the bleeding has mostly stopped, and so she grabs iodine and sterilizes the gauze, "This may sting a bit." She says as she begins cleaning the area, wrapping it in gauze after she was done. Placing her hand over it, begins to glow, seeping out the little Healing Magic she knew to help close up the wound. "Is that a bit better?" At first, Ven hissed when she started cleaning the injured area, but after Lylia coasted the Healing spell on him made him feel better. "Yes, thank you." He sat up slowly and lower down his shirt. "Do you have a family of your own, Miss Inari? Or do you live by yourself?" Since they were at the subject of family, Ven's curiosity struck him as he wanted to know more about Lylia. "Oh, no I live by myself here. I tried having kids with my late husband but it seems as if the fates did not see that as my future, and so I stay here with the rest of my husbands extended family and work for them..." She sighs with melancholy, but realizes she just divulged some pretty person information to a complete stranger. She laughs nervously as she runs her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry! I know you didn't ask to hear all that, I guess I just tend to ramble on. But the family here is full of truly wonderful people who welcomed me with open arms when I married into it. So what about you? You said you can't return to your family, but do you have friends to go to? I can't stand the though of you wandering with a wound like that." She says as she gestures to Ven's overall disheveled appearance. "I don't really have any friends to go to, but I am a force to be reckoned with." He showed a smile of confidence, it was as if he didn't feel anymore pain. Then an idea popped up in his head, he was not sure if it is a good one neither would Lylia agree with it. "Umm.. Maybe I can be your son? Adoptive, anyway." He felt the awkwardness in the words that he said and looked down toward the floor, his face showing a sign of nervousness. Lylia was taken aback by the forwardness of the boy before her. Her heart soared at the idea of having a son, fulfilling her longing for a chance of becoming a mother. The boys warm aura, and well mannered disposition didn't tip her off to any alterior motive, and it would fill her with guilt to deny him a place to stay. "Well you don't have any friends or family to go to...and you seem like a well behaved boy... I would love to take you in and give you a place to stay." Lylia says with a warm smile and tilt of her head. "Having a son is something I have always dreamed of, but it is something that must be worked towards. So how about for now you can just stay with me, and if you see that you like me as a mother, then we can take that step if you agree? I just don't want you to do anything that isn't comfortable for you; you obviously just went through a great deal with your biological family." "This may be random, but.. Can you make fire?" Ven said as he tried to stand up, obviously still exhausted for just a bit. The tone in his voice made it sounds like a very important thing, his body started to get colder, like dying flames. "Uh, not with magic, but I can get us a fire going in the fireplace if you are cold. Come on." She says as she gets up and heads to the fireplace in the next room. The logs seems a bit charred, as if they were used only recently, but Lylia put on a new one as well as some tinder and then lit a match. The flame started out as slow, but then caught the tinder and erupted in the large fireplace with great heat. "Oh sorry, I put a bit too much tinder on it; don't worry it will die down to a normal level in a bit." "It's okay, I got it." With that said, Ven started sucking in the air, and Lylia could clearly see that the intense flames was being sucked in by Ven. After the flames was at normal level, Ven stopped, having his energy restored completely and the wound on his hip was healed completely. "Ahh.. That was one of the nicest meal ever.. Thank you." Says Ven as his body temperature have reached its normal stage. The boy's right hand was ignited with a very small black flame with a warm heat to it that would quickly warm up the whole room. Eyes light up with amazement, Lylia smiles as the boy shows off his magic to heat the whole room. "Oh, are you a fire slayer of some kind? I really hope so, or else I'd be a bit worried that you just sucked up straight flames." She laughs out, already at ease with Ven being in her home. Ven laughs along with her, he pointed his left thumb at his chest and said proudly. "Yup! I'm a Flame God Slayer!" He yawned as he took off his glasses to clean them, it was the middle of the night, everyone else was asleep except for the both of them. "I'm so tired.. I think I'm going to sleep." He lays down on the couch and slowly closed his eyes. "Good night, Mom." "Ah, oh, good night..." Lylia said as the boy softly closes his eyes to fall asleep on the couch. She sat there in a bit of stunned admiration at the luck that was bestowed upon her this evening. I can't believe I have taken in this boy to raise him as my son... I guess the gods have figured out I have had enough heartache and have blessed me with this kind, grateful, and powerful mage to adopt as my own. ''Her heart flutters with the possiblities of the future and the love that will now fill her previously lonely home. ''Oh my! I am going to have to do a lot of shopping tomorrow! I'll need to get another bed, another toothbrush, and not to mention some more matches... oh what excitement! She thinks as she aspires to dreams of tomorrow, walking quietly to her own room. She closes her door slowly, but not before a faint whisper escapes it's creaks, "Sweet dreams son..."